User talk:TheKnightOfOyashiro
RE: Videos Yeah, that'd be great. After all, what's the point in having a channel if we aren't going to use it. Any videos you want uploading, just email them to officialbfwiki@gmail.com and I'll sort them out for you. - 18:08, August 20, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks for sending the videos, I'll upload them tomorrow if that's OK with you. Which ones do you want sending? - 19:21, August 20, 2011 (UTC) ::OK, but you should probably ask User:Maxwell123 for permission - they are his vids after all - 19:32, August 20, 2011 (UTC) ::The point if the videos was to get an quick overview about how the weapon perform in game. ::em, we should try keep the video not neccesary longer then needed. ::of course i can take an look at it how it will be like. Maxwell123 19:58, August 20, 2011 (UTC) ::Ok lets give it an try. Maxwell123 20:05, August 20, 2011 (UTC) I'll email you the videos tomorrow then. It'll probably take 2 or 3 though to do all of the videos - 23:12, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Vandalism Hello, Yuri. I don't know who else to go to but as I feel it may happen on this Wiki. The "Halo Nation" Wiki has been the target of rampant vandalism, the worst I've seen. Most, if not all pages, are or have been vandalized, the specifics being that all or most text and links on the page(s) are removed and all that is left is....well, Halo Porn. I'll provide the following link for evidence http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity The vandal's account name is: CoDPWN I'd hate for my reporting of this to be thought of as a joke, but I feel somebody should see this and know what's going on. If this problem can be taken care of, please let me know. Thanks, Tom. AnonymousTom August 22, 2011 UTC 1:33 IRL Trivia? Well, the name is in-game so I don't think it should be considered IRL trivia. I did not state" It is a mocked up Berreta M9 Inox, when it is not in reality a Berreta M93R. I'm pretty sure that saying what the R stands for is not IRL trivia... I mean, come on, an admin told me not to be smartass about the IRL rule when I deleted a trivia that said what something was in Portuguese, he said that the IRL rule doesn't cover that. PkedU2Fast 23:30, August 22, 2011 (UTC) I don't mean to disprove you or question you because I know that you can ban me in an instant, but how is what I posted actually considered IRL info? What something means? Relatively new on the BF Wiki, following it for a while, never posted from this account. Enlighten me, I'm new around the parts coming from my main wiki, the CoD Wiki. Username Yeah. Your name is familar too. Combat Arms Wikia, CoD Wiki, this one, perhaps Steam? PkedU2Fast 23:41, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I remember you now on the CoD Wiki, also, are you sure I havn't seen you on Steam? Do you have a Steam account? PkedU2Fast 23:45, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Since I as Stupid Troll What is repetoir? Your answer satisfy me. Troll is pleased. You mad bro You mad broseph. thumb|300px|right|You mad --Slopijoe ([[talk|Nanodesu)]] 03:06, August 23, 2011 (UTC) RE: Sorry for taking so long to reply. About the adminship, I have been thinking about it, and it's become evident (to me, anyways) that you're one of our best editors. Yes I'd support you, because I'm still on the note of anyone who deserves adminship should get it, but I don't feel ready to nominate you. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 17:31, August 23, 2011 (UTC) :Sure thing bro. :Lol, and that earthquake was all over the news, actually. According to CNN (I think), it was one of the most powerful earthquakes recorded on the East Coast. It was 5.8 or something. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 02:47, August 24, 2011 (UTC) ::I watch a bit of everything. CNN usually has good coverage of international issues, and there's only so much you can say at a time about Canada... Also, see here for an article about the quake. Apparently something like this happens once a century on the East Coast. It was funny to see the reactions of some people on the news, half of them didn't even suspect an earthquake, and thought it was a terrorist attack. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 03:01, August 24, 2011 (UTC) :::Not surpring, really. I mean, I'm sure the quake was a surprise for you, imagine in a government building. Must have been the first thing that came to their mind. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 03:16, August 24, 2011 (UTC) RE: sound The sound of progress my friend :) OF COURSE I AM TALKING ABOUT THE MIDGETS PLAYING THE TRUMPETS DUDE! Death to the false emperor! 20:58, August 23, 2011 (UTC) re: Nope I aint mad bro but you are thumb|300px|right|Problem officer Oh but I got kawaii song on my side bring in hanyuu from higurashi. thumb|300px|rightIt helps me calm down after arguments but higurashi is a murder mystery unlike haruhi suzumiya. The arguements is the cod wiki and bf3 forums. So I like them.I also what gun dam a lot-Slopijoe ([[talk|Nanodesu)]] 03:29, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Bravo zulu. cod wiki is now abandon by me where evac that wiki got done with some of them. Can you help me with something. My computer went corrupt data. I wanted a few crysis 2 achievement(from xbox there green) pics I'll list them if you except.because the new update for wiki doesn't let me copy paste off websites for pictures now I have to licenese them which I dunoo how.-Slopijoe ([[talk|Nanodesu)]] 07:13, August 25, 2011 (UTC) A question How did you get 35 kills and 7 deaths is that your record But congratulations.-rika * shion - nanodesu 15:48, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Well that's extremely good for you Im amazed. What's your record Mine is 58-21 on phu bia valley on rush kill wise the other is 40/5 on op hasting k/d wise,we lost auahuahu-rika * shion - nanodesu 15:56, August 25, 2011 (UTC) We all have a excellent player but shitty team-rika * shion - nanodesu 16:13, August 25, 2011 (UTC) But I am Aryan I am of Aryan race. That should not be a blockable offense. Peter Griffen Boy 22:42, August 26, 2011 (UTC) I have slight Aryan ancestory. Slightly. Peter Griffen Boy 23:31, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Red orchestra If i remember correctly i think i saw a post where you said something about Red orchestra? Death to the false emperor! 04:24, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Hmm yeah i heard it was very annoying among many people. I don´t think it will be in 2 which is looks very good and promising. I think i am gonna get it before Battlefield 3. I recently just bought the game (2 months or so) and i really liked it, it has the all arms warfare which i loved about battlefield and was very tactical and realism like arma. And i hate the steam trent too. Ea origins, steam, Games for windows live etc, i can already see in the future that we are going to have 9 of them and i hate how ea started it too and overpriced their games kinda like they are trying to steal activisions spot of being the number 1 Douchebag video game company which i kinda think they are almost there. Steam is the one that i am okay with as they support indie have many sales and valve dosent overprice their games like EA and Blizzard since its the only place you can buy them digitaly.Death to the false emperor! 05:25, August 28, 2011 (UTC) I also very like the website gamers gate, you just buy games digitaly and download and play, no need to having to downloading the system and having it to be able to play the game. And they support indie alot too. Death to the false emperor! 05:27, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Team kill some people for ze lulz you want In.broseph. Unsigned comment was added by Slopijoe. What are you talking about? Death to the false emperor! 06:40, August 28, 2011 (UTC) I salute you. Thank you for taking my back there "mate". -Zephalian 08:27, August 28, 2011 (UTC)- As Queen Boxxy Would Say You're all like 'Your trollin'' and I'm like, "I'm not a trollin!" warez mah powah? Right? I was up until 4:30 the night of the storm and we didnt lose power. Second I get to sleep, power goes out. All it is, too, is a tree that fell on some guy's lawn, dragging a line down a bit over his property where it switches to underground lines for my neighborhood. That tree couldn't have picked a better place to land... And if Connecticut Light & Power would get off their asses (among other power companies), maybe shit could get done and they can fix the system. Until then, I get to survive out of a cooler and a gas stove with my parents. I'm betting I'll leave for college on Friday before the power comes back on. I kinda enjoy being at work for once though. 18:55, August 31, 2011 (UTC) RE: Weapon Infobox Well, technically there's another 2 days left of voting at Forum:Adding flags to the "used by" fields. But since it has unanimous 4-0 approval at the moment, I'll leave it up to you to decide whether it's worth waiting... As for the the email you sent. I've got it, I'll reply by email - 19:53, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Good game yuri That was a. Good game of liars dice I knew he guess spot on. But we make a good team.also trololololol-Slopijoe - nanodesu 03:59, September 5, 2011 (UTC) I bet those fools were like "WTF IS THIS NOOB DOING"-Trolololol. But that sir was world class.-Slopijoe - nanodesu 04:08, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hi Yuri. How'd you fancy being an admin? I've been looking over your statistics and I think you'd make a great admin, so I was going to nominate you for it... - 19:09, September 6, 2011 (UTC) :It'd be my pleasure. I'll do it tomorrow morning, if that's OK with you - 21:17, September 6, 2011 (UTC) OK, you're up. Take a look at BF:RfA, fill in the blanks and remember to vote! - 15:21, September 7, 2011 (UTC) RE: MnB2 No, I haven't. Looks interesting from what YouTube tells me though; a tower-defence F2P game. Not the biggest fan of either category these days, but I may give it a try if I get the time since it looks interesting. 22:47, September 7, 2011 (UTC) :Lol, I guess YouTube and my better judgement failed me. I hadn't even heard of the game honestly until you told me. I'm such a closed-off gamer these days, only sticking to the major titles. Its horrible... but then there's the money involved. And F2P games are never free, lol, moar liek micro-transactions. 01:10, September 8, 2011 (UTC) ::Oh boy :), don't you give me a whole bunch of nothing to do this semester... Not after Minecraft in Fall 2010 semester and League of Legends in Spring 2011 semester... ::Dude, I wanna stay in college, not flunk, lol; even though I'm not. Now you gave me a whole bunch of nothing to do instead of math or history. Y U SO MEAN? 01:23, September 8, 2011 (UTC) The wierd happenings... Who knew wikia editing could go so wrong. Simple undo to re-add the point that BC2 is making a new branch to the BC storyline, and it goes mad!? Wikia I am disappointed. - 20:27, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Handy link time... Anyways, at the moment the PS3's still 'effed up. PC World, who we knew would repair the console without problems, say it'll cost 50 pounds to LOOK FOR THE PROBLEM (despite the fact that I already know what the problem is and how to fix it...) and another 50 pounds to solder two wires back together. It's ludicrous - 20:38, September 8, 2011 (UTC) It's Ravenriders. And, despite the fact that I have solder gear at home, I can't/wont. A friend had a similar problem, tried the same idea, when he tried to sign in, it counted his console as jailbroken. Srsly - 20:45, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Cooling failure. Basically happened on the day of the 3.60 (I think) update. Melted one of the wires connecting the disc drive to the motherboard (or whatever. I don't know PS3 hardware very well). We worked out that by soldering the two parts of the wire together, or melting the solder, replacing the wire and soldering the new wire in, it'd most likely be fixed. But, being non-risk takers, my brother and I decided to try other options. Got nowhere, and here I am, six months later, still unable to play BC2. - 21:01, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Simple - stay away from games on my PC, and buy anew console very, very soon (along with an ethernet cable to stop my connection dying). The more space I have for school work, the better. - 06:12, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Re: Not much heard your trying to get beurocrat. May I bless you good luck. Also those damn fools at rockstar need to contain this hacker problem. It's unbearable I ran into 10 yesterday.shot a FULL MAGAZINE of the Mauser he didn't die. Ill vote support for you on the vote.-Slopijoe - nanodesu 22:07, September 8, 2011 (UTC) You do know most hackers are very bad at the game,hell I beat a 4 member posse in backwater before they activated god mode.rage quit Got lvl50 on bc2 yesterday ura. I hope you gain that position most editors based in cod wiki are against you.but I have full confidents of your boldness devotion to duty and skill in editing I will strand for nothing less then full adminship. Good luck. Also snuff opposed you he had only 14 edit his edit failed -Slopijoe - nanodesu 22:17, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Ah yes world class shit there yuri we sent them running home to mama.They gave there best try. it was hell but I did it.Lvl 50 was hard gonna plat the M249 and the ppsh later(hopefully) Hackers need to die the only thing you can do is kick by majority. But it's near impossible to do so-Slopijoe - nanodesu 22:29, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Hey you up for RDR tomorrow bro. Also your signature reminds me of a character from higurashi,rika says Nipah yours says nypa(it's Ukrainian right).-Slopijoe - nanodesu 23:15, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Yea sure I can do that but I'm gonna try the gun that's impossible to plat. and the pissy noob sprayer after I plat the M249 I plat every gun made in belguim lol.-Slopijoe - nanodesu 23:35, September 8, 2011 (UTC) That I'm affair of no.only gun that's belguim besides the three. Is the P90-Slopijoe - nanodesu 23:44, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Hey Yuri Whatsup, my brotha. I'm all good, we don't speak for a while. I've had a bit of a rest on the Wiki, I joined a new clan in CoD1, and got my new damn PC that is freakin' awesome (specs on my page ;)) Just chillin', enjoying my last week of vacation and waiting for the Beta. I'm all good :) What about you, bro? This is Pedro9basket, go ahead... '' 23:23, September 8, 2011 (UTC) :Good to see you have a job, good luck in it :) :About the RfA you deserve it IMO, so no regret on supporting you up ;) ''This is Pedro9basket, go ahead... '' 23:55, September 8, 2011 (UTC) ::First step: Get ready to get used to wake up at 7:30 in the morning lol :) ::Again, good luck in the job, and good luck in the RfA (and eventually on the admin spot). Was good to to talk with ya again ;) ''This is Pedro9basket, go ahead... '' 00:13, September 9, 2011 (UTC) LBP wiki I'm assembling a few people for the lbp wiki and your my best man for it my wish list ATM *you *BBP09 *possible other ps3 users You in-RIKA * SATAKO - nanodesu 00:59, September 9, 2011 (UTC) I'll respect your opinion I voted strong support all the cod editors oppose. Concerning your question on Thompson.you put the "used" placement it's supposed to be factions-RIKA * SATAKO - nanodesu 01:49, September 9, 2011 (UTC). You forgot a few the K98 needs one I just dunno where the bf1942 German flag is and I think we need some help with the spetsnaz weapons for special forces on bf2-RIKA * SATAKO - nanodesu 02:02, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Well it's only me now.free edits here I come thinking about getting battlefield 1942 on pc.-RIKA * SATAKO - nanodesu 02:16, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Well time to try and get user of the month(0% chance of getting.) but I will try.-RIKA * SATAKO - nanodesu 02:24, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Testing something http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110212025946/haruhi/images/6/66/Sos-brigade.svg just a test-Rika * satako - Nano20px 12:00, September 9, 2011 (UTC) YouTube videos Yeah, they look good. Certainly an interesting concept - 19:46, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Let's rock n' roll Let's rock n roll in RDR you up bro.let's kick some ass.-Rika * satako - Nano20px 22:12, September 9, 2011 (UTC) I'm Sorry. If my grammar is crap and my ideas are crap. ''Zephalian 02:59, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Why should Yuri be pissed about grammar!? Only perfectionists and onlookers give a crap. The G- , 03:02, September 10, 2011 (UTC) RE: Aye. Pretty darn funny... - 11:10, September 10, 2011 (UTC) RE: Navbox issues Erm, no. It's probably just a temporary glitch. Could you screenshot it perhaps and send it to me? - 00:10, September 13, 2011 (UTC) :Nope, definitely not seeing that. I'd imagine it'll resolve itself in a few hours, these things seem to have a habit of doing that. As for Ambush, it's now much better written, well done. - 00:23, September 13, 2011 (UTC) YURI!!!!!! Why u no good at job also I'll be watching more deranged animes also broseph what's the Johnson LMG stats can't find them.-Rika * satako - Nano20px 06:27, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Why you no kill scrubs also the weirdest thing happen to me. I was playing nam and a Huey crashed into a tank destroying it I dunno what happen.-Rika * satako - NanoDesu? 20:29, September 13, 2011 (UTC) RE:The Cutting Room Floor :Yes, I do. I visit a lot but rarely ever edit. Once I get my laptop I'll probably be editing a lot more over there. =) JPanzerj 19:57, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Recommend? Hey mate, I saw your fail on YouTube with RO2 and what not and with the debt cause by this new PC, I got to make some choices if I don't get bankrupted by these blasting games coming right on the door of this Fall. Would you recommend me Red Orchestra 2? I've been looking at it, and I'm thinking on getting it by December. What do you say about it? This is Pedro9basket, go ahead... '' 18:36, September 14, 2011 (UTC) :LOL I see....as I found the GeForce 7800 GTX the minimum card, could be you were using a low card or low graphics for graphic/performance ratio. Either way, do you find Arma on steroids bad? I still didn't figure out what games I'm going to invest (without counting BF3, got that pre-order already). Would you find another realistic shooter better than RO2, or even a better choice of the upcoming games? ''This is Pedro9basket, go ahead... '' 18:53, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Re: Haha, thanks Omnicube1 00:17, September 15, 2011 (UTC) :Hopefully they don't since it looks like a repeat of the Soviet-Afghan War where we're providing support for the rebels and they might turn right around and bite back. Once Libya is completely secured by the rebels, we should butt out. I think a new, improved Libya will take time to take shape since they're going to have to rebuild the government from scratch after being ruled under a dictatorship for nearly 50 years. Omnicube1 00:26, September 15, 2011 (UTC) ::It's time we looked at George Washington's neutrality proclamation and say, "Hey, this isn't a bad idea." Omnicube1 00:34, September 15, 2011 (UTC) RE:Hey Hey Hey Not too shabby man. Have you seen the new Gundam AGE series? It's so obvious its target audience is children. I guess we'll just have to wait for the series after :P. You getting BF3?TallgeeseIII 01:35, September 15, 2011 (UTC) It just started airing in Japan so no translation. But if you want to watch it, all I'm gonna say is you're gonna be in for a children's story. Universal Century did get Gundam Unicorn as a reboot in case you didn't know. They did restart Wing as a novel series though. Hopefully they animate it in full HD with Mark Hildreth as Heero. Btw, what's your BC2 name. I got a new account :) -- TallgeeseIII 01:43, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Ah that's right. I forgot. So you're getting BF3 for the PS3? -- TallgeeseIII 01:48, September 15, 2011 (UTC) And I, you I'll talk about the first couple things that come to mind... The return of PGB and the upcoming release of BF3. Thoughts? :D - CoD addict (talk) 01:49, September 15, 2011 (UTC) : Personally, I always liked PGB because he was one of the first users to be friendly with me after I joined CoD wiki. However, I saw that from some of the things he did he definitely deserved a block. But there was some shady shit going on at the Wikia helper end of things regarding their treatment of PGB. : Anyway, I didn't get to play the Alpha, but I'm glad you got to. I have BC2 on Xbox but now I am building a gaming PC to play BF3 and Crysis on. I'm not sure why but I have always prefered the PC gaming community. - CoD addict (talk) 01:58, September 15, 2011 (UTC) :: Yeah. I've had an underpowered PC for years now so I figured it was time to build a tank. :) Well, I'm off to sleep, lol. - CoD addict (talk) 02:10, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Apologies 2 Im sorry bout my nominations. ''Zephalian 07:59, September 15, 2011 (UTC) RE: Font The font in the logo? I can't remember what it is or where it's from, but if you give me a few hours I can track it down for you - 13:20, September 15, 2011 (UTC) :The font in the logo is called Bebas - 17:40, September 15, 2011 (UTC) CONGRATULATIONS It was close at times, the closest I remember, but your RfA has passed 7-5, welcome to the admin team. I'll get onto upgrading you ASAP - 13:27, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Congrats! This is Pedro9basket, go ahead... '' 13:31, September 15, 2011 (UTC) I believe the official thing to use is this: - 16:07, September 15, 2011 (UTC)}} Close, but deserved all the same. Well done for remembering Pete, completely forgot about the medal-thing - 16:12, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Bloody good job. Well deserved mate. JPanzerj 16:34, September 15, 2011 (UTC) No worries. You were by far the best candidate for the job, and frankly I struggle to think why anyone here for a good length of time would not support ya. Now remember, don't go blocking the guys who opposed ya... - 17:35, September 15, 2011 (UTC) It's so sad to see Yuri leave. To be with the big guns, the kings of the world, the most powerful men ever. Goodbye Yuri. Note: Before you say Yuri isn't leaving, he's still there, blahblahblah! It's a joke, I was referring to Yuri leaving the civilianship of the BF Wiki and becoming one of the Senators (I meant Admins). So don't block me Yuri, this was just a nice joke that offended nobody. Now Yuri is admin of three (or two, I'm sure it's three) wikis, WELL DONE BRO! This is the 3rd Rangers, over Copy, we are now directing orders, over Navboxes Are you still seeing that double-hide problem on Navbox templates? I've started seeing it this afternoon... - 17:38, September 15, 2011 (UTC) :Why, what else is going wrong? - 20:57, September 15, 2011 (UTC) ::Can you screenshot it again? - 21:10, September 15, 2011 (UTC) I know different browsers display things like the buttons differently - I think IE has them square if I remember rightly. Have you changed browsers recently? If not, then like the other things, I can't explain it... - 13:17, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Yay you got admin You sir deserve a cookie and something else ATM. Also M1 garand got it, spray and pray But let me get a video for that tomorrow- Rika * satako - NanoDesu? 20:32, September 15, 2011 (UTC) RE: I dunno. Nothing in the logs about him... - 21:56, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Re: lol Thanks for clearing that up. This is the 3rd Rangers, over. Copy, we are now directing orders, over. Re: Licensing Is there a specific image that I didn't license? Because I do remember to license my images. h2seasprite(Talk) 20:49, September 16, 2011 (UTC) : That's odd, as I have the image details open and it says Public Domain with the source being myself h2seasprite(Talk) 20:55, September 16, 2011 (UTC) :: My mistake then, I'll be sure to double check next time. h2seasprite(Talk) 21:01, September 16, 2011 (UTC) ::: Ahhh, I used that, so there's the problem. Thanks for the solution, Comrade-Admin :P h2seasprite(Talk) 17:46, September 18, 2011 (UTC) RDR. You up broseph. - Rika * satako - NanoDesu? 21:17, September 16, 2011 (UTC) I'll be editing the the pissy retarded map- Rika * satako - NanoDesu? 21:26, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Great wall I did the great wall I did that thing on in 25 edits all the bases and commander resources. I deserve a RDR game.- Rika * satako - NanoDesu? 22:06, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Deserved Wow, im gone for a day and your an admin!? congratulations, you really deserve this. Zephalian 06:57, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Adminship Congrats. May you ban many a troll! --Sp3cSprechen 18:12, September 18, 2011 (UTC) YURI!!!! WHATS YO AVATAR MEAN BROHEMIUZ MAXIMUS- Rika * satako - NanoDesu? 11:23, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Ok that's interesting bro- Rika * satako - NanoDesu? 20:43, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Im gonna go ahead a leave the naming and licencing to you, k buddy you seem to know how to do it good ps them palm trees are sexy as hell FluoexetinePatch 19:43, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Anime Well I have 18 hours before that damn episode of higurashi comes out so don't expect me to edit a lot.- Rika * satako - NanoDesu? 21:06, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Re: That was my April Fool's joke. I just changed the guns to the ones that were in the game (L115 became the M98B, RPD became the PKP, RPG-16 became FGM148) Also, next friday. You, me & Tywin. 3 cans of Coke. BF3 beta. Self-explanatory. Bumblebeeprime09 the Pilot 21:45, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Kewl Bumblebeeprime09 the Pilot 21:47, September 21, 2011 (UTC) RE: Im honest to God when i say this: what are you talking about? /\/\r.6r33|\| |-|@T 22:26, September 21, 2011 (UTC) :I meant no offense. Sorry. I just think MW3 is going to be a wee better. If you have the audacity to ban me for my opinion do so now/\/\r.6r33|\| |-|@T 22:32, September 21, 2011 (UTC) User page Yes it could. You could be British... - 21:39, September 22, 2011 (UTC) :You learn quickly... - 05:55, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Best OST What is it IYO I think it's. Crysis 2.- Rika * satako - NanoDesu? 22:06, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Me So Horny Me love you long time. Me sucky sucky. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H4R8GDlV8rc No. Full Metal Jacket. RE: Tae Staff member in two days!? This is one of the greatest feats in history of Wikia Gaming. Be cooler if someone did it in one minute day. 3RDRANGER 02:13, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Wikia hired in the course of two days, he must have a great resume. 3RDRANGER 02:18, September 25, 2011 (UTC) So Wikia hires anyone who bothers to go Wikia HQ? FORGET IT, IT WASN'T A FEAT, F**K THAT! He could have went there with a great resume. 3RDRANGER 02:25, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Plat the PPSH-41. What a bitch I demand a victory banner for me. Also 700 kills M1A1 Thompson almost there.- Rika * satako - NanoDesu? 04:02, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Er There's something wrong with the coding thing 04:14, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Yeah Sorry I shouldn't of done that. i was rewriting it though Zephalian 04:16, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Cool Considering the fact these templates are just implemented Zephalian 04:20, September 25, 2011 (UTC) RE: You say you can still see the thread? Could you screenshot it for me and Pete? - 22:38, September 25, 2011 (UTC) :No matter. I was just interested, having not actually seen it myself - 22:58, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Authenticate something I need you to find a Zippo in bf:v for me there's a article and I need to comfirm this- Rika * satako - NanoDesu? 10:34, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Also is my sig to big-'' Rika * satako - Nanodesu '' 12:23, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Hello Hello, Yuri! How have you been? Shotrocket6 01:53, September 27, 2011 (UTC) :I've been pretty well, actually. How goes the editing on this end of the spectrum? Shotrocket6 01:57, September 27, 2011 (UTC) ::Hmm, I haven't heard of that. Was it a community suggestion? If it's to benefit smaller gaming wikis, then I could sure use it on Crysis Wiki. Shotrocket6 09:51, September 27, 2011 (UTC) RE: It's pretty good. A few frame issues, mostly a bunch of white flickers, but it's almost full quality, and is truly amazing. If you're stuck, try under "Latest", and then select "Latest Content" or "A-C". I think that's where it is. It disappeared from my PS Store after I downloaded it. - 19:04, September 27, 2011 (UTC)